


We Are Loud Like Love

by littlelouishiccups



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, basically harry and louis are adorable in japan, canon fic?, i never write one shots i'm out of my comfort zone, idk what else to put in the tags, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelouishiccups/pseuds/littlelouishiccups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Give me a reason to propose to you in Japan,” Louis said, breath stuttering when Harry rocked his hips down. </p>
<p>Harry pulled back and made a face. “Give you a reason? Your tweet reached one million retweets, you fuckhead. And counting.”</p>
<p> <br/>Or, Harry and Louis celebrate the AIMH tweet hitting one million retweets :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Loud Like Love

Harry woke up in the hotel in Japan with his fiancé snuggled up behind him, his arm slung across Harry’s waist and his face buried in Harry’s neck. Louis came to bed some time in the middle of the night. His sleep schedule was all fucked up after the long flight over with Zayn and he was wired from the show, not ready to go to bed when Harry did, so he’d stayed up drinking with Niall and Liam. Harry briefly remembered waking up and hearing Louis stumble into the room and then in the shower in the early hours of the morning. He’d stayed in bed in a sleepy, dreamy haze and listened to Louis as the water shut off and he fumbled through his suitcase as quietly as he could, before climbing into bed. He’d placed a kiss to Harry’s hair before settling in and Harry mumbled a hello before falling back to sleep. 

Harry figured Louis would sleep for a few hours more, until they had to get ready for rehearsal later, so he slipped out of Louis’ arms and made his way to the bathroom, showering quickly and then sliding back into bed naked. He grabbed his laptop off the nightstand and opened it to check his emails and social media, see what the fans were up to. Louis snoozed on, breathing deeply and looking too adorable for words. Harry wanted to eat him up, but he knew Louis was bound to be tired and hungover and jet lagged, and a tired Louis was a grumpy Louis, and nobody really wanted to deal with that. 

An hour later Harry had gone through all of his business things and decided to open twitter and tumblr. It looked like the fans were continuing to keep tabs on the “Always in my heart” tweet; they were all freaking about it’s growing numbers. Harry smirked, and went to see how many retweets is had now. 

“Holy shit,” He breathed, seeing that the tweet had well surpassed one million now, and it just kept growing. He’d been disappointed that the tweet hit one million while Louis was in LA. The entire crew had been keeping tabs on the tweet and the fandom as the numbers grew, and then they’d all been asleep when it actually happened. He refreshed the page, watching in wonderment as the numbers continued to inch up. Good. He couldn’t wait to tell the whole world how much he loved Louis, how much they loved each other. He felt proud that so many could already see it. 

He closed his laptop after several more minutes of perusing the internet. There were still a few hours left before they needed to get to work, and Louis continued to sleep peacefully, so Harry pulled out his headphones and plugged them into his phone. He played music at low volume while he read a bit of the current Bukowski book he was enjoying. 

He was a few pages in when he felt Louis stir beside him. Harry looked down to see him rubbing sleepily at his eyes, his mouth turned down into a slight frown. Louis blinked up at Harry sleepily and Harry waited to see if he was awake for good, or if he’d roll over and grumble himself back to sleep, before he greeted him. Louis stretched, so Harry popped the buds out of his ears and closed his book, slipping the bookmark into place. 

“Morning babe,” Harry greeted with a smile.

“Hi,” Louis mumbled, clearly not in the mood to talk yet. 

Harry shrugged and picked up his phone. He had missed texts from Jeff and Liam and he typed out responses to both of them before pulling up the tweet again so he and Louis could finally properly celebrate together. For some reason, this seemed like a bigger deal than when it passed the president.

“Lou,” Harry said gently.

“Hmm?” Louis hummed. He sat up and moved closer to him, resting his chin on Harry’s shoulder to look at the phone.

“It’s already gone up like fifty thousand from the million.” Harry showed him, the numbers already having grown by the hundreds, just from the last time he’d checked, less than an hour ago. 

“Fuck,” Louis said, then placed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Just think about how many people know how much I love you and how I always will.”

“I know,” Harry said dreamily. The day they’d be able to tell the world was getting closer and closer, but it still got to him that so many people loved and supported them already. He knew Louis appreciated it too. 

Louis wrapped himself around Harry like a koala and nuzzled him. “Love you. Ganbarimasu!” He threw a fist into the air

“Ganbarimasu!” Harry laughed. “Love you, too,” He untangled himself from Louis’ arms and turned around, pushing Louis back against the pillows, and loomed over him.

“Propose to me again,” Harry whispered, ducking down for a kiss. They’d gotten in the habit of proposing to each other when they got overwhelmed, and Harry was feeling a little overwhelmed right now. Plus, he hadn’t been proposed to in Japan.

“I’m not proposing to you again, Harold,” Louis sighed in exasperation, pushing Harry’s hair out of his face. “Can you tie your hair up or something? It’s tickling me.”

Harry pouted, straddling across Louis’ stomach, but he took a hair tie from the nightstand and pulled his hair back. 

“I missed you,” Harry said as he tied the band in his hair. 

Louis ran his hands up and down Harry’s thighs. “Missed you, too.”

“Propose to me again,” Harry insisted, bringing his hands down to run them over Louis’ chest. 

“Too early for proposals,” Louis teased, and he was obviously just trying to get a rise out of Harry at this point. 

“You’ve not yet proposed to me in Japan,” Harry murmured, leaning down to kiss Louis’ neck and collarbones. He was careful not to leave a mark where the fans would be able to see. Louis made that especially hard with all of the tank tops he’d been wearing recently.

“Give me a reason to propose to you in Japan,” Louis said, breath stuttering when Harry rocked his hips down. Louis had been half hard since he woke up and Harry was going to take advantage of that. 

Harry pulled back and made a face. “Give you a reason? Your tweet reached one million retweets, you fuckhead. And counting.”

“Hmm,” Louis pretended to consider that for a moment and then rocked his hips up slightly. “Better reason.”

Harry rolled his eyes but moved down Louis’ body willingly. He loved Louis’ body, loved kissing the smooth skin of his stomach and squeezing his hips, running his fingers over their tattoos. Harry kissed down Louis’ stomach and hips, smirking up at Louis when he saw that he was almost completely hard already. He hummed the first notes to the chorus of No Control before taking the head of Louis’ cock into his mouth. 

Sometimes Harry wondered if there was anyone else out there who loved sucking cock as much as he loved sucking cock. Probably not, because they didn’t get to suck _Louis’_ cock. Harry liked to suck Louis hard and tight and he liked to suck him slow and sloppy. He loved to tease him and get him all worked up. And he loved the noises Louis made, the way he sometimes wrapped his strong thighs around Harry’s neck and fucked up into his mouth, and other times relaxed against the sheets and let Harry take the lead. 

He swallowed around Louis, one hand massaging at his balls. He could make this fast or he could spend his time making Louis fall apart underneath him. Louis whined, high pitched and breathy in his throat, and Harry decided to take him apart slowly. They didn’t always have the time to take things slow. There was always a concert to practice for or an outing to go and get photographed scheduled. And if it wasn’t work, it was one of the other boys’ wanting to play a game of footie, or Lottie and Lou wanting to hang out. 

Sometimes Louis was bossy and demanding, snappy at Harry to just get him off already, but he seemed content to let Harry take his time right now, probably knowing it might be a while before they get to do this again as well.

Harry swallowed him down until he hit the back of his throat. He’d get in trouble for fucking his voice up later, but Louis was sighing and whimpering and whispering encouragements and Harry just couldn’t be bothered to give a damn.

He could tell when Louis started to get close by the restless movement of his hips, and the way his breaths started picking up. And if Louis felt like being a little shit, Harry could be a little shit too. He pulled off of him, a string of spit dangling from his mouth that he wiped away before circling Louis’ dick at the base and tightening his grip to keep him from coming.

“Wh-” Louis started, chest heaving. “Hazza, no teasing. I’m so close baby, please.”

“I know you’re close…” Harry murmured, because obviously. They knew each other well enough by now. “Propose to me again.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Louis asked with a breathy yet incredulous laugh. 

Harry blinked up at him innocently and Louis shook his head in what Harry was pretty sure was frustrated admiration. 

“Alright,” Louis sighed in resignation, rolling his eyes for good measure. “Harry, Harold, love of my life.”

Harry started moving his hand again slowly. Louis grunted his appreciation. 

“Royal pain in my ass,” Louis continued and Harry smirked, because he could already tell this was going to be a good one. “Not that I don’t enjoy having you in my ass, mind.”

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. He wanted Louis to know he meant serious business and that he wasn’t going to get out of this by being funny. 

“I love you,” Louis sighed dramatically. “Even though you withhold orgasms from me until I give your cute little sentimental bum what it wants. Which reminds me, we should fuck later. It’s been too long since I’ve been inside you.”

Harry agreed. It had been at least a couple of weeks. Far too long in his opinion.

“Anyway,” Harry quickened the movements of his hand as Louis went on. “I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, which you already know, because you make me propose to you every five seconds.” 

Harry raised his eyebrows at the sass and slowed his movements again. Louis let out a frustrated groan and made an abortive thrust into Harry’s grip, twisted his hands in the sheets. 

“As the tweet says, you’ll always be in my heart, and also hopefully always in my bed, although _I don’t know why I want a teasing arse in my bed._ But I would like to marry you so we can ensure that this happens. So please do me the honor.”

Harry placed a small kiss to Louis’ hip bone. He laughed against Louis’ smooth skin, shaking his head in amusement. He just loved the sarcastic asshole so much. Loved the way his voice softened slightly at the end, because marriage talk got to Louis just as much as it did to Harry, even though he liked to pretend otherwise sometimes. 

“Well?” Louis demanded when Harry just continued to nibble affectionately at his hips. “Are you going to marry me or do I have to finish myself off?” 

Harry raised his head and winked at Louis, pretended to think about it with a shrug. “Yeah, I guess I’ll marry you.”

“Cool,” Louis smiled, and then he put a hand on the back of Harry’s head and pushed him back down onto his dick.

Harry let Louis guide him, relaxed his jaw and moaned around his cock. He found himself rocking his hips down into the bed, looking for friction as Louis got closer and closer to release. Louis held his head in place and thrust up a few more times before spilling into Harry’s mouth with a whine. Harry swallowed around him eagerly until Louis pulled out, panting heavily. 

He watched Harry sit up and jack himself for a few seconds before pushing his hand out of the way and wrapping his own around Harry’s cock. He moved into Harry’s space and kissed him, wet and hot. 

“Come on, baby,” Louis murmured against Harry’s lips in between kisses. “You’re so close already, aren’t you?” He twisted and squeezed. Harry whimpered. “So beautiful, Hazza.”

He continued to whisper sweet nothings into Harry’s ear until he sent him over the edge, Harry coming in thick spurts between them. Louis kissed him through it. and then hopped off the bed to retrieve a flannel from the bathroom. He walked back in and tossed the flannel to Harry before settling back down into the bed. Harry wiped himself off and joined him, laying his head on Louis’ chest.

“Haz,” Louis said sometime later when they were cuddling and watching a program on the telly with English subtitles, lazing about until Alberto came in and told them to get a move on. He was probably trying to get as much sleep in after travelling with Louis as he could. 

“Yeah?” Harry hummed. 

“You know that tweet really does mean a lot to me, right?” Louis asked. “After all the bullshit that’s gone on with my twitter account, it means a lot that it’s that tweet the fans have rallied over. That they can see through all of the other nonsense to the truth.”

“I know, babe,” Harry said, heart clenching in his chest. Louis hated that twitter account and almost everything associated with it, but there were a few good memories there too. 

“I meant it,” Louis continued. “I love you so much. You’ll always be right here.” He held Harry’s hand to his chest. 

“No place I’d rather be,” Harry replied, and they sat in silence together, feeling the steady beat of Louis’ heart.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
